


The King Of The Damned

by Buckys_winter_QueenLoki



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Drug Abuse, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Eye Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gang Rape, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Kissing in the Rain, Licking, Loki's Punishments, Magic Fingers, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Rape, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Ritual Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slavery, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki/pseuds/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, God of Mischief has at last done it. After gaining enough followers within Asgard and Earth, he has at last over thrown and  gotten rid of all of earth's leaders, as well as Odin. Now the King of both Earth and Asgard, it seems he is now unstoppable. With Thor and the Avengers in hiding, rumors of them gathering up new members of the fallen shield, and Odin trying to regain Asgard, nothing seems to be working. The people of Earth and Asgard want peace, and it seems the only way to do that is grant the new King of both realms, a prize worthy of peace to their new ruler. Young girls, from the ages of 16 to 21 have been chosen from all over earth and Asgard to compete to become Loki's new prize in exchange for peace. And lucky enough for the reader, you have been chosen. Now belonging to none other than Loki, King of the Damned- You have only one purpose to him- keep him happy, and give him all the pleasure he craves. But when Loki starts developing feelings for the reader, what will happen? Trade Family and friends as well as all of Earth and Asgard and become the Queen of the Damned, or betray Loki and all the possible love you two have created?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> All right! Thanks for Reading guys!  
> I am hopping this story will do good- and I do hope you enjoy!  
> This will have many pathways which will lead you on your way to the end of the story! Enjoy!

You took a deep breath.  
It was the night. The night where your life would change forever. You stood in your bedroom, facing the mirror as your mother busied herself tending to your two bags while two tailors fixed your gown. Only three days before, your family gathered around the TV where the new King of earth, Loki made his first appearance since the six weeks before when it was announced that there would be a competition to see who would become his peace prize. Three days ago, the winner was announced at last. After weeks of doing your best to be the least noticeable, the least beautiful, the least at everything, the winner was announced. And to your horror, it was you. 

Your mother cried all that night. Your father went out and drank, coming home later on and heading up to bed. Your friends gave their congratulations, some of them competing with you. Though you could see in their eyes they where simply glad it was you instead of them. The relief was in their eyes, but at the same time they seemingly knew that this was the last time they would most likely, ever see you again. The next morning after the news that you had won was announced, many of the new kings followers had arrived at your doorstep as well as human and Asgardian guards. They wanted to make sure you didn't run. You where the peace offering. The one Loki had chosen to be his. The one he had promised to keep the peace, as long as he had you. And if you ran, all hell would rain down. And sure enough, the people of Earth and Asgard would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. 

The former president of the USA, as well as the Queen of England and many other former high officials stopped by during the day to offer you words of wisdom, To ease your mind. Yet you barely listened to anything they where saying. Your face was flashing all over the TV screens. It was being broadcasted all over the 9 realms. If you did run, there would be people everywhere who knew who you where. They would return you. They would trade you for their safety. There was no where to run. There was no place safe in all the 9 realms for you. You belonged to Loki now. And everyone knew it. 

"Miss? Your gown is done." You blinked, coming back to the present day. You hadn't been paying attention. Looking up now at the mirror to see yourself, you gulped. You looked stunning. The dress was made of fine silver silk that hung perfectly to every curve. There was a small cut from the right thigh leading all the way down. The dress even had a small silver train that trailed behind you and shimmered even if you made the smallest movement. Your hair had been done earlier, having been put up into a long (Hairy type-curly, wavy, straight, ect..) Pony tail leaving a few (Hair color) strands on either side of your face. Your make up had been done, a little bit of gold and silver glitter also shimmering on your face. Cream colored slippers where on your feet, your toes and finger nails having been pained only a while before. "..Thank you." You mumbled to the two tailors who gave you a dull smile, before leaving your room. Your turned to face your mother. 

Your mother covered her hand to her face, trying to hold back tears. You where the only two in the room now. "...You look beautiful (Your name). I..I had hoped you would look just as beautiful as you do now on your wedding day, when I would be crying tears of joy.." Your mother had finished packing your two bags. You where not allowed anymore than two. You forcefully smiled towards your mother. "..Yes mama..I had hoped so to." Your mother turned away, holding back a loud sob. You took a quick glance around your room. This was the very last time you would be here. A knock came unto the door. 

"Miss (last name), It is time. Your ride has arrived." You heard one of the officials call from outside of your door. Your mother turned back quickly to you. "Time?! Already? It can't be- It can't!" Your mother ran over towards where you standing by the mirror. You both embraced one another in a long hug, where the tears you had been holding back started to fall. You put your head into your mothers shoulder and started to cry softly, not caring if you ruined your make up. You took in your mother's smell one last time, as she held you close, crying her last good bye to her daughter. You weren't sure how long you both held each other, but when another rapid knock came to the door, you both slowly broke away. Your mother went to the other side of the room, and picked up your two bags, before heading to the door of your room. You wiped your eyes quickly, not wanting any of them to see you cry. Your mother opened the door to your bedroom, holding it open for you to exit. 

You walked out into the large living room, where many Asgardians, Humans, as well as many of Loki's followers had been waiting for you. They turned upon seeing you, and at once they all gave you a smile, though Loki's followers held a more sinister grin. Your father stood by the living room door. You could hear the camera's and people outside of your home, ready to snap picture and send video all across the 9 realms as your started your journey as the official peace giver. You where the symbol of peace. You had to look and play to part, no matter how unpeaceful you wanted to be at the the moment. Your mother went over and handed your bags to your father. You walked over towards him, easily flanked by Loki's followers on all sides of you. You held your head high. It was time. 

Your father gave you a sad look, before nodding his head to you, and opening the front door. At once you where stunned by the sudden flash of camera's and yelling. The crowd was huge. "(Your name)! (Your name)!" The people chanted and yelled. "May peace be with you! May peace be with you!" They yelled. Officials came out of the house, and began pushing the crowd back. A reporter yelled a question at you, holding a mic, but was easily pushed back away from you. The officials kept pushing the people back, until the large limo that had been hidden away by the crowd came into view. It was a green, and tinted with gold and blue. The door the the limo slowly opened by itself, and it took you a few moments before you entered, soon followed after by your father, and Loki's followers. The limo glowed into life, a low rubble growing louder from the engine. The crowd pushed itself back, as the engine grew louder and louder. You turned your head to see your mother standing at your house door, having and yelling your name. 

She blew you one last kiss, one last 'I love you'- Before the Limo flashed and teleported away with a green flash.


	2. The Peace Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on your way to your new home, but what is in store for you?

You felt the limo land easily on the ground once more. The ride had been quick, as you had known it would. You looked out the window of the limo and knew soon enough that you where no longer in New York City, but had been teleported to where Loki's new castle on earth lay, and where your new home was; Greece. Yes, Greece. In a matter of moments you had been teleported to Greece. It was one of the many places you did in fact want to visit, though now, it didn't seem as enjoyable as before. 

It was dusk now, here is Greece. One of Loki's followers opened the door to the limo and held out a hand to help you out. You took one look at the hand held out to you, before pushing past and getting out yourself soon followed by your father and the rest of Loki's followers. Your gown shimmered in the dusk sky, matching the glimmering stars above. Yet to you, the stars never seemed so dull, even the moon's far off glow seemed dimmer than normal. You, your father, and the followers stood in the middle of no where, waiting. The green limo had vanished once all of you had gotten out. Time seemed to stand still, until you could hear the sound of gravel underneath horse hoofs. You shivered, your father wrapping an arm around you in comfort. You wished your mother was at your side, but you knew she would have cried much harder if she had come. 

The sound of the horses came closer. You turned your head, seeing the black and gold carriage coming your way. The horses carrying the carriage looked stunning. Seven total, pulling it. The leading horse, you noticed was suited in fine armor from head to hoof, the bit in it's mouth golden, while the rest of it's armor was silver. The silver stuck out against it's black pelt, making it shimmer even more. The other horses where groomed and also wore bits and pieces of silver jewels but they where no where close in apperance to the leading horse. Clearly Loki had been informed that your gown was silver, and clearly wanted the carriage, driver, and horses to match. 

The carriage came to a stop in front of you and everyone else. The driver smiled dully at you, tipping his hat. "Miss (Last name). It's an honor to met you!" You nodded your head, and the driver jumped down from his seat, coming to open the door for you. You entered followed by your father, and the followers. The driver closed the door behind all of you, heading back to his own seat at the front. In a matter of moments, the horses began moving once more, pulling the carriage along into the darkness. Your father's hand was on your leg, as you looked out the window. Greece was a beautiful place at night. The carriage turned off it's path, where you at once noticed you where coming to the famous Elafonissi beach that you had read about only in books. You had wanted to get married by these shores. That seemed far off now. 

The ride went on. It seemed like hours where ticking by instead of minutes. You looked over to your father, who gave you a weak smile. You knew good and well he was terrified for you. You knew he would die a thousand times just to keep you as far away from the new King of Earth. You knew he wanted to kill the King. Though that was all beyond reach. A gun was no match for Loki's magic, not one and not Thousands. Your turned your head back out the window as bright white and silver lights came into view. A hilltop manor, or castle was in the distance, though the lights coming from it was brighter than the sky itself. Just as well, you could see many other carriages, carts, cars and other mods of transportation all in front of the castle, there lights on as well. Camera's and Video all that the ready. All at the ready for you. The peace offering. The carriage movement on its way, as the road grew a bit steeper, heading up the hill side. The horses seemingly had no trouble, but you where the one who was shaking. 

The carriage soon came to gates of the castle. The horses lashed their head from side to side, though the leading horse stood that the ready, ready to lead them in. You could hear the cries from the crowd- 'She's Here! She's here! (Your name) is here!' The crowd that was waiting at the doors of the castle. They came towards the gates, yelling and screaming. The gates opened and the driver began yelling for the crowd to move out of the way. They followed the order, yet they still yelled and screamed cameras flashing. The carriage moved towards the door of the castle, coming to a full stop. Guards from inside the castle came out, doing their best to hold the crowds back. The driver jumped down from his seat and ran to the door, opening it. Loki's followers exited first. Your father turned and looked at you. "Are you ready?" He asked you. You didn't have words. You simply nodded your head. 

Holding out his arm to you, you took it, and together you exited the carriage. Your crowd's screams grew louder at the sight of you. In the bright white lights, your dress shimmered and shinned like a star. You where stunning, jaw dropping. You looked like a goddess, yet you felt like a toy. The many film crew's turned their camera's towards you, reporters starting their coverage. You knew the whole world would be watching tonight. Would be watching you for the last time, till the doors close at dawn, where you would be left to your King. The doors to the castle opened, and you turned away from the crowds. Loki's followers stood behind you, ready to stop you if you did run. You held your head up high. You had to be strong. For the people of both Earth and Asgard you where now representing. Your father still holding on to your arm, he lead you into the castle, the followers following behind. The cries of the crowd came to a sudden and still stop as the doors to the castle closed with a slam behind you. 

You where lead towards the sound of music.  
Music that never sounded so beautiful yet so sinister. You could hear many people talking among themselves, some even laughing. But as you grew closer, the sound grew quiet. You got the door of where everyone was waiting. Your father gave your arm a squeeze as your heard the loud noise of instruments, and a man's voice announcing your arrival. "Presenting Miss (First & Last Name) of New York City, Human Of Earth and Peace Bringer!" The great castle doors opened, and you saw many faces turned to look at you, all smiling and dropping into formal bows. "Miss (Last Name)!" They repeated as your father lead you into the great hall that shined golden. "..It's wonderful that you could make it here so soon." As if you had a choice. Loki's followers scattered across the room, the great hall doors closing behind all of you. The music started playing once more as people came and kissed your checks, or bowed, or gave you a smile. 

Some talked about how lovely you looked, or how fine your dress was, or asked about the trip or the arrival. You answered everything hesitantly. You knew some of the people there. Half where girls that where in the running to be in your place now. They where all much more prettier than you in your thoughts, and they all wore smiles, though you where more than sure it was simply for the fact that they had not been picked to be the winner. There where some Asgardains there as well, though as far as you knew they where traitors to the royal crown of Asgard. Having helped Loki overthrow his adoptive father and brother and in return got to live a life as Nobel people. Other 'mortals' or humans where there as well, some former government agents, some spies, hackers, former rulers, assassins and such along those lines that had helped Loki over take the human race and helped hand over earth to him and also got their own land or castles for themselves. There where also some frost giants, elves, dwarfs- creatures from all the 9 realms. Without these people, and monsters helping, Loki would be locked in a prison right now. 

The music went on, and the people kept talking and chatting and celebrating, that is, until the sound of trumpets rang out loudly from the other side of the room. Everyone turned. The man who had announced Your arrival went to the other side of the room by the golden doors, and cleared his voice. "Presenting, Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard & Ruler of Earth!" The Golden doors opened, and you held your breath as the man from within exited.


	3. The King Of The Dammed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have now arrived at the castle of Loki, and your last moments of freedom before you are locked away behind his castle gates at dawn. You have your first choice coming up soon- but where will it lead?

Everyone watched him.  
The King Of Asgard. The Ruler of Earth. The now famous and most powerful (as well as popular) resident within the 9 realms- Loki Laufeyson. You had only seen him once before, and that was from afar, when he was watching you with his dark gaze as you where trying not to win his favor. He wore his gold and green leather plated armor as well as a cape that trailed when he walked. On his head he wore his famous horned helmet like the devil, like the King of his new court. He was King, and the large golden throne at the front of the great hall clearly said so. 

He went over, standing in front of the throne and taking a glare around the room. His eyes soon came to yours, and you looked down. By the time you looked up again, his eyes where still scanning around the room quickly, almost as if looking for anyone to challenge him to sit on the throne. Almost as if challenging him that he did not have the place to be king. When no challenge came, he smirked. Holding his right hand out, his staff materialized in his hand. Holding it up for everyone to see, his growing smirk shone. Taking his staff, he slammed the end of it into the ground. A ripple effect went through the Great hall, magic swirling all around. Green and blue color came against the gold and silver. Tables and glassware appeared into the great hall. The instruments began playing a tune on their own. Drinks that where being handled by servants where now pouring themselves and traveling around to the guests. 

Once the color faded away, and everyone could see for themselves what was going on, the people within the great hall clapped, bowing to Loki and saying their praise to him. Only you and your father stood in shock, before slowly clapping. Loki grinned, sitting down on his throne staff in hand. He waved it, as if saying, 'enjoy yourself'. And everyone did exactly that. You watched as men and women danced and drank, ate and laughed, and went on to have a fabulous time. A lovely lady in a gown of yellow silk came over and bowed towards your father before proceeding to hint about how much she enjoyed dancing and being twirled around a ballroom. Your father gave you a side glance, and you nodded him way as he headed to dance with the female. You stood in the middle of the Great hall alone, some coming to chat you up, or perhaps put a smile on your face for the last time. 

A drink floated your way, and you at once took it. Turning, you looked over towards the throne, wanting to see if the new King of Earth had made it come your way. You where shocked to find that the King wasn't on his throne however. You twirled around, looking for the horned helmet or any sign of where he had gone. Finding none, you sighed and brought the crystal glass to your lips. "Enjoying the party, pet?" The glass slipped out of your hand, though floated mid-air instead of hitting the ground. You turned slowly, to come face to face, with none other than Loki. 

It was shocking how handsome he was up close and person. He had changed so he was no longer wearing the amour and the helmet. He now wore a black suit and leather shoes. A green tie around his neck and black jacket as well as a golden band on his left hand. His black hair was slicked back, his pale and defined features coming into play. His bright green eyes staring down at you with amusement. His full height of 6''2 compared to your height of (Height) was even more shocking. If you had just now met him for the first time, without knowing the terrible deeds he had done, your heart would have just stopped in arousal instead of fear. You opened and closed your mouth looking or words. Soon you found them. 

"...Yes." Loki raised an eye and you looked at the ground. "You look rather lovely tonight." Loki went on formally. "It is nice seeing one so young, dress so.." He stopped talking for a moment, as if looking for the words, before going on again. "...Enchanting and Graceful." You nodded your thanks, looking back up at him. Clearing his voice, he held out a hand to you. 

"Care to Dance?" 

-see end notes-  
*If you pick you want to dance with Loki, go ahead and go to Chapter 4, though if you pick not to, skip to chapter 5!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the first pathway!  
> During the next two chapters, you can choice what you want to do- 
> 
> Do you want to dance with Loki? Go ahead and go to Chapter 4! Though if you choice to turn down Loki's offer of a dance, go ahead and skip to Chapter 5! Depending on what you pick, the outcomes will be different! Sometimes you will have more than just two choices, and some may lead down for than just ONE pathway. 
> 
> Anyway though- keep waiting for the next installment of the story, and I can't wait to see what you pick!  
> Enjoy!


	4. Pathway #1, Choice #1- A Dance With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first pathway! Yeah!  
> So You picked to take Loki's offer of a dance. Lets see where it leads.

You looked at Loki's hand, then up to him again. You where his. You belonged to him. Might as well do as he asked.  
You took Loki's hand in yours, and the God smiled. Leading you out towards the middle of the Great hall floor, you took both your hands and put them on his shoulders, while both his hands went to your waist. You flinched for a moment, feeling his cold touch, yet he didn't seem to notice. He was to busy staring down at your figure. You shifted uncontrollably, which seemed to snap him out of it- yet, he still held a devilish smirk. Everyone who was out on the dance floor, moved out of the way of the two of you. 

"...How was the travel?" Loki asked, leading you across the great hall as the music played.  
"...Fine. Thank You." You replied, hoping you didn't sound ungrateful, even though you were.  
Loki nodded his head, seemingly trying to make small talk while everyone else watched the two of you. You glanced around and saw your father had stopped dancing with the female, but was staring towards you with terror. You looked down, then back up at Loki who had also noticed your father. His smirk waved for a moment, before he looked back down at you. 

"You must have questions. Feel free to ask them now, for later I have something else planned." You shook, and he held you tighter. What did he mean by 'I have something else planned?' That was a good question. You opened your mouth to ask, and the King smirked once more, knowing good and well what you where about to ask. "That would take away the surprise, pet. You can wait to find out, once everyone has gone." Once everyone had gone. You had forgotten. This was your home now. This is where you lived. And clearly, by the nickname the god had given you, you where is pet. Though another question had just as soon picked your way into your head. Might as well ask now, since the plans for later might not allow you to. 

"..Why. Why did you pick me?" You asked, barely able to be heard. Loki laughed, his laughter echoing across the great hall. He took your hands from his shoulders, and twirled you, before he then dipped you backwards. His green eyes on your (Eye color) ones, he smiled. "Why not you?" He stood you back up, where the crowd around you began to clap, not knowing the conversation that had just happened between you and the king. 

Loki's eyes glowing, he nodded towards you.  
"Until later, my dear. And thank you for the dance." Loki turned and headed towards the crowd, vanishing through his followers. You watched him go, before looking around the great hall as your father came over. "Are you OK (Your name)? He didn't hurt you did he?" You looked at your father and shook your head. 

"No..He was shockingly..pleasant." Your father looked at you for long moments, before slowly nodding. "I'm going to get a drink..care for anything?" You where about to say no, before you thought better of it. "Sparkling cider, please daddy." He nodded and walked towards where the drinks where serving themselves. You looked back to the place where Loki had vanished. 

You where still unsure of the God, yet of course you wouldn't know for sure, until later on.  
Whatever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the ending? Haha. It's getting good!  
> Feel free to go and Read pathway #2, on Chapter 5. It's not to late to switch your choices! 
> 
> But, if you would like to keep going with Pathway #1, skip ahead, and go to Chapter 6!


	5. Pathway #2, Choice #2- When Crystal Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd Pathway! Yeah!  
> So..You want to turn down Loki's offer of a dance? Lets see where that leads.

You looked at Loki's hand, then up to him again. You where his. You belonged to him..  
You belonged to him once everyone was gone, and the doors where closed. Everyone was still here, and the doors where still open. You where still your own person, until then. And already, you had had enough of being so called 'peaceful.' You would have the rest of your time locked away in this castle to be peaceful. 

"No Thanks. I rather dance with someone else." You replied, backing away from him. You saw Loki's stunning green eyes flash with anger for a moment, where they seemed to flicker a blue color, before returning to normal. 

"As you wish." Loki replied with a soft snarl. The glass that had floated your way from earlier, and was now floating mid-air suddenly crashed and hit the ground. Everyone in the Great hall turned and looked towards the two of you. You could feel your fathers eyes burning through your back. The shards of gold crystal glass lay on the floor, though you never broke eye contact with Loki. He stared at you for long moments, before he opened his mouth to speak. 

"We shall discuss your rudeness later, pet." He snarled. He turned his back on you, and headed towards his followers, where they at once moved out of his way. He exited the great hall, the golden doors he had came in from, slamming shut behind him. The hall grew quiet, all faces turned towards you. At once you realized the mistake you had made, seeing the looks of fear upon everyone's face. The drinks and instruments that had been playing by themselves suddenly all fell to the ground. Glass, trays, food and other objects hitting the ground as the magic enchantment left them. 

Your father rushed over to you, grabbing you by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" You nodded your head, as the crowd around you started to talk with hushed voices, looking at you and shaking. You might have just put everyone in danger. Some peace bringer you where. "What happened, what did you say to him?" Your father pushed. You pulled away from his grasp. 

"Nothing. He just got upset."  
The man who had announced you and Loki's arrival to the party went to the front of the crowd as servants came around trying to quickly clean up the mess. "Please..Everyone. Remain calm! The party will be up and running once more, once the mess is cleaned up..but please- enjoy yourselves!" The people where hesitant, yet as the moments ticked by, and the mess was cleaned up the Great Hall seemed back to its former glory. Some people gave you a dark look, as if saying- 'If we all die, it's your fault.' Your father stood by your side, that is, until another male who had arrived minutes after Loki had stormed out of the Hall, came towards you. 

He was handsome- brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a tan, and a nice and muscular form. Roughly 5"9 in height, with a gleaming smile, he was quit the Prince charming. Maybe not has handsome as Loki, but still. "Miss (Your Last name). I've heard so much about you! I'm Alexander.. Former heir to the Duke of the Isles. Though, please call Alex. Just..Alex." You smiled. Your father looked between the two of you, before slowly backing away, though you knew he was still watching. 

"I live here in this castle, by the way." He went on. Your eyes grew wide.  
"You do?! Why?" Alex shrugged his shoulders, before sighing. "The King of the Isles was killed. The Queen was pregnant, though she feared for her child's safety, so she and her lady in waiting vanished off with the only heir. My father- the duke- with the King, Queen, and only Heir being gone, is left in charge of our falling Kingdom, or village now that most of it is slowly being taken over. My father sent me here.. As a peace giving to Loki. I take care of some of his formal business, and he gives our people safety..for now." You listened to all this is shock. It was amazing how much in common you two had- aside from the fact that you weren't really royalty. 

"I'm sorry for your people." You said to him, and Alex shrugged.  
"It's fine. But hopefully, while I'm here- we might be able to get to know each other better." He smiled, and you blushed.  
"I would like that." You replied with a smile. Alex nodded his head, and held his hand out to you. You took it without a 2nd thought. 

Alex lead you out onto the dance floor, and you put your hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands around your waist. You smiled up at him, and the two of you began talking and laughing. You almost forgot all about Loki, that is until you turned your head and saw him sitting on his throne, back from where ever he had gone. He had two of his followers on each side of him, and all three of them where watching you with Alex. Loki turned his head away, though his followers kept watching. 

You could care less for the moment. The night was still young, and you planned to spend the rest of it, getting to know Alex.  
But you knew-just as well- You would have to face Loki and whatever he had planned for you, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now look at what you just did. You made Loki upset.  
> Feel free to go back and read Pathway one, on Chapter 4, but if you like this ending, go ahead and skip on to read Chapter 7! It will be out soon! Enjoy my dears!


	6. Pathway #1- Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You danced with Loki. He seemed..pleasant. But the night is slowly coming to an end. And where will that leave you? SO many choices are coming your way that will decide your fate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this VERY late in the making chapter! Though hopefully you enjoy with my low muse. ^^

You stood watching as everyone around you started to talk and dance once more. Everyone seemed to be in a much happier mood suddenly. Perhaps it was because you had dance with the God of Mischief and he seemed happy; so his happiness seemed to float to everyone else. It was true that everyone would rather see him happy than upset, as that could mean a hell lot of trouble for them; and you. 

"Your drink, my lady." You turned and smiled, seeing your father and returned with the sparkling cider you and requested. Though he tried to hide it, your father seemed in a much better mood as well, his shoulders a bit more at ease than before. You smiled at your father, taking the drink and putting the crystal glass to your lips and taking a drink before lowering it. "Thank you." You said with a smile, and your father gave you a bow as if you where a princess. "Of course." The female that had danced with your father before came up and tapped him on the shoulder, giving you a small all the while. Your father turned looking at the women, before taking her hand with a new energy and leading her to the dance floor and sweeping her off her feet. He didn't cast one glance at you, though you could tell he was feeling much better then when they at first arrived. 

Your smile grew wider thinking of your mother, and how if she could see your father dancing with the women- she would either be laughing or filled up to the rim with jealously. Though usually when your father was this happy- or perhaps slightly drunk- he usually couldn't keep his hands off your mother. Your smile turned to a smirk. Maybe it WAS best your mother didn't come. No one would want to see them go down on the dance floor- but it would be some pretty awesome freestyle 'dancing', if that's what you wanted to call it. 

The night went on.  
Your father no longer was dancing with the women, he was by the drinks talking with other men and women who had daughters that where once in the running for your place. They would all cast you a few glances now an then, and they would smile- though you couldn't be sure if they where simply happy that you had been picked instead of their own daughters. "Miss (Your last name)?" You turned, and came face to face with a male who seemed to have arrived only a few minutes before. He was handsome- brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a tan, and a nice and muscular form. Roughly 5"9 in height, with a gleaming smile, he was quit the Prince charming. He wasn't as handsome as Loki for sure, though he was still nice on the eyes. 

"Yes? Is something wrong?" You said swiftly. During the contest for the running to be the peace prize, you where strictly ever allowed to talk to other males, or have relations with any males. The King said simply, when the contest begun that he rather his peace prize be..  
-untouched by any male, unless by his hands. A pure virgin. If any girl had relations or even spoke to another male without his permission, they where removed from the contest and the family became servants to his hand. One female lost her pureness, and in return; she lost her life. It was a game, and someone had to be the winner. And lucky enough for you- you won. You where the peace prize. Untouched by any man. At least- as of now. 

The male bowed. "My lady. I have heard much about you." He stood up from his bow, towering over you just like Loki did. "I'm Alexander.. Former heir to the Duke of the Isles. Though, please call Alex. We will be seeing a lot of each other..as I will be living here as well." Your eyes grew wide will astonishment. You knew little of the Isles, aside from the fact is was a small, yet very rich and beautiful kingdom. "You live here? Why?" You said, no longer caring about what problems could arise from you talking to the 'former heir of the duke'. Alex shrugged and smiled lightly, though it was glum. 

"You see, The King of the Isles was killed. We where at war with another small kingdom. The Queen was pregnant, though she feared for her child's safety, so she and her lady in waiting vanished off with the only heir. My father- the duke as you know- with the King, Queen, and only Heir being gone, is left in charge of our falling Kingdom, or perhaps now call it a- village now that most of it is slowly being taken over. My father sent me here.. As a peace giving to Loki. I take care of some of Loki's formal business, and he gives our people safety..for now. Or until I come farther in age, where he promises to help take our kingdom back." You listened to all this is shock. It was amazing how much in common you two had- aside from the fact that you weren't really royalty. "That's terrible." You said simply. 

Alex only nodded, before going on. "Hopefully, we will see much more of each other. Perhaps neither of us will have to be alone in this." Before you could respond, Alex turned away, and headed over to talk with a few women, who where gazing at him with lust in their eyes. You shook her head, and went over to talk with a few others who had ventured your way. 

The music went on, and so did the dancing...  
The King of the Damned sat on his throne, talking happily with his followers, casting you a few glances and winking your way. You tried to hold back a small smile, though it was rather hard with him being so.. Mischievous towards you.  
Though soon the music slowly came to an end. You looked around the great golden hall and at once noticed that the light shinning through the windows where from the rising sun, and not the lights. Loki's followers headed to the Great Hall doors and opened them. The King stood up from his throne and started to speak. 

"Thank You all, for coming. Though your invites have now expired. We have danced, and celebrated well together, though everything must come to and end..though we will soon celebrate again. Another gathering, a grander party- in the next three or four moons. Go to your homes and rest. Your presence was well enjoyed." And with that, Loki sat back on his throne, and people- and creatures- slowly began flooding to exit the doors. It was with this realization that you came to understand once more, that you wouldn't be leaving. You would be staying behind. Your last night of freedom- was now over. Men, women, girls, boys- as they headed for the exited gave you a goodbye, a small nod, a bow- and a good luck. They all slowly left the Great hall, heading out the doors to their freedom. 

Your father was the last to say goodbye. His happiness seemed all gone now, and fresh tears that he seemed to be holding back came across his face. Fresh tears came to yours, though he quickly wiped them away. "(Your name). Be strong, my dear. Your mother and I raised you to be not a girl; but a women. A warrior. A goddess. A Queen. When I spoke to some of the girls that where in the running with you, I understood why they where not picked. They either had a brain and no body. Or a body and no brain. Some had spirit, while others didn't. Some had no self respect for themselves, and rather be used like a toy. Some had to much self respect, and most likely- would have easily been crushed with faced with the challenges you are about to start." Your father paused for a moment, before going on, tears slowly running down his face. 

"..While you on the other hand, have body and brain. You have spirit, and respect, and pride- though not to much of either. Your mother and I raised you to be none other than the best, and I don't regret any of it; though I wish the outcome of it all could have been better." Your father wiped your tears away once more. "Be strong, (Your name). You are far more special than anyone could ever imagine. And this..this..King, seemed to have saw it." He kissed the top of your head. "Write letters to your ma and me, and the family as much as you can. Use details. Leave nothing out- and don't forget to brush your teeth! And shave your legs- I KNOW how sometimes you like to let it all hang out. And don't eat with your hands, and use a napkin, and take care of yourself! Don't forget your allergic to some things and being allergic to those some things can kill you!" You laughed, as your father smiled lightly, and started to head towards the great hall doors. 

"And don't forget to brush your hair! From the bottom up so you don't get tangles- and PLEASE don't Leave the toilet seat up! That's only for boy's sweet heart." You laughed, and you saw Loki's followers look at you like you where crazy. As if thinking about what kind of freak their king really picked out. Your father waved one last time before the doors behind him closed and you where left in the great hall alone, aside from Loki's followers- and Loki himself. Alex was gone. You knew he lived in the palace, though you had thought he would be around. Yet clearly that wasn't the case. You turned and looked at Loki, as he was sitting on his throne, staring at you. It was a long while before he spoke. 

"My pet, would you like to explain why you- a female of such high name, leaves the toilet seat up?" There was amusement and pure curiosity in his voice. You laughed awkwardly. "It's a long story, my King.." The King of the damned stood up, walking towards you. 

"Lucky for us then; we have all the time in the world, as of now. We will soon, know each other, much..much..better." You shivered slightly at this, though honestly, who wouldn't? You had a new life now. It was only about to begin. Loki held his arm out to you. "Shall we my pet? Would you like to get some rest and head to your room- or would you rather sleep in mine?" A glimmer came to Loki's eyes, as he waited for you to reply. 

"What will it be? Sleep now in my bed? Or would you rather your own this morning? The choice, is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a LONG time in the making, so its a LONG chapter. I still have to work on Chapter Seven though. BUT I know you guys have another hard choice to pick, and a rather sexy one at that. ;) SO what will it be? Sleep in your own bed, or sleep in Loki's bed? 
> 
> If you pick your bed, Go ahead and Skip to Chapter 8- hopefully i will make it soon  
> And if you pick Loki's bed, Skip ahead to Chapter 9!  
> And if you want to go back to pathway #2, head back to Chapter 5, and Skip to chapter 7, Hopefully we will see where all of it leads! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and I will work on Chapter 7 really soon! It's 11:30 Pm right now and I have school tomorrow. God I love you guys too much to be staying up this late. XD Enjoy!


	7. Pathway #2- Forced to Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you didn't dance with Loki- AND you made him jealous. Oh this isn't gong to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you may have noticed I put out Chapter 6 the other day, but Chapter 7 is a few days late. I've been working on- and here it is! Stop being naughty! Punishment isn't as great as it always seems.

The evening ended far quicker than you wanted it too.  
For one: Loki had glared at you all night while you danced and talked with Alex. You two had been inseparable. You had both gotten to know a bit more about each other, such as favorite foods, colors, family ties, and whatever else came to mind. You both had drank till you where dancing like manics of the Great Hall floor, causing those around you to stare in disbelief.  
Number Two: Everyone was still on edge, though out the night. Even though King Loki had 'claimed' everything was alright, people slowly began to leave much sooner than expected. Some purposely moved out of the way of you and Alex, as if you both where a sickness that could get them killed. Your father was also on edge. It looked as if he wanted to leave, and at the same time say and be here to protect you. Well. He would have to leave soon enough, and only YOU would protect YOU. 

Even though you rather just flee.  
People slowly exited the great hall, though you barely noticed as you and Alex slow danced in the center of the grand room. He held you close, like a far trying to give you comfort. You where sure you where shaking slightly as you danced though thankful, Alex said nothing of it. Your head lay on his chest, his on top of yours. Perhaps if you hand't won the contest, and had come here to celebrate another female winning the great 'honor' of being the peace prize, you and Alex might have developed something for one other. By the way he spoke to you all night long, you where somehow sure that you and him might have ended up the same way together by the end of the night of the events would have changed.  
"(Your name)?" Alex said softly in your ear, as you lifted your head away from his chest, and looked at his hazel eyes. "Yes?" You said, just as softly. "..Won't you get in trouble for this? I know I shouldn't have spoken to you- as the peace offering isn't supposed to have contact with any male.." Alex trailed, and you stiffed for a moment before shrugging. 

"I'm in trouble already as it is. And I really don't give two shits about what I can and cannot do right now. And besides; You didn't take my purity, so no real harm done." At that moment, Alex pulled you close. "...That, my dear, would be more than an honor I would love to have." He whispers hotly in your ear, causing you to blush before he pulled away and twirled you around, as if nothing had been said or had happened. You came back to face him, still blushing. Alex smiled, before letting go of you and bowing lowly. "I would love to keep dancing with you, but as it seems our 'King' is already angered enough, I may have just tested some limits." He winked at you. "-But I don't regret one moment of it. Hopefully we will see each other again within these walls, soon." And with that, he turned his back to you and headed to the other side of the room, pushing past Loki's followers, and vanishing within the palace walls. 

It wasn't until then, you took a look around and saw more than half of everyone was gone. Only a few where left, though they where clearly drunk. You slowly turned, and came face to face with your new master, his eyes glowing with rage. You couldn't tell if he wanted to rip you open, or kill you. Both ways, it was still a pretty bad ending for one so young. Your father ran up to you and cupped you face. "WHAT the HELL where you thinking (Your name)!" He yelled loud enough so just the two of you could hear. "Do you see him over there-" He spoke about none other than Loki. "-Did you NOT see him staring at you and whoever you where with all night?! Did you NOT see everyone fleeing, and leaving? How can you be so careless?!" Your father shook you like a young child and you pulled away. 

"It was my last night! I wanted to do one last thing MY WAY before I submit to him!" You hissed back to your father. Your (color eyes) eyes where fitting back tears, though you forced them back even further. Your father stared at you for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head.  
"Your mother and I didn't just raise a girl meant to be a treated like a queen. We raised a fighter." You said nothing, though your father went on speaking slowly. "..I know..there will come a time that damned King will want you, to take you as his own. Listen to me carefully-" You stared at you. "..Do not..fight back. He wanted his prize to be pure for him, to be his toy. I rather you be a whore to an unworthy King, than a dead fighter. I rather a lowly whore prized for a daughter, than a pridefully warrior queen. I want you ALIVE, (Your name). I want to hug you again, and again. I want you to live, and I want others to live as well, but most importantly, you. Give him what he wants. And please; just be safe." 

Your father kissed the top of your forehead, before heading towards the Great Hall doors, and exiting without looking back. You held back tears, staring at the floor for long minutes. When you finally looked up, the great hall was cleared of people aside from Loki. His followers weren't even around. The sun had barely come up yet, the lights in the hall flickering. Loki stared at you, from his throne his staff held tightly in his hand. You looked back at the floor, as he stood up taking short , loud strides towards you. You continued to stare at the ground, as the king of the damned now stood in front of you, his staff in his right hand. "Look at me." He hissed at you. You flinched, and looked up though your eyes went to the back wall behind him. "I said, LOOK AT ME!" He yelled again at you, and you flinched even more, before turning your (color eyes) to look at Loki's now glowing blue ones. You gazed at each other for long moments, before Loki switched his staff to his left hand. 

"When your King, gives you and order- You do it, the first time, pet." He said this with a hiss. "-Clearly you must be taught some manners, as it seems you never learned them in the first place." Tears stung your eyes, and you shook your head.  
"Please..I'll listen next time-"  
"Kneel." Loki cut you off. "Kneel for your king, and bask in my glory."  
"I said I'll listen next time!" You yelled at him, tears now coming slowly to your face, as you realized what was going to happen.  
"As King, I will not Ask again. I order you to kneel, or suffer even harsher. Submit to me, and face your punishment." 

You slowly knelled in your gown, on your knees below Loki.  
He stared at you for long moments, before pushing your (hair color) hair from your face. "..You must learn to listen when orders are being given, pet. They are meant to be followed.." His staff vanished from his left hand. Using his now free left hand, he brushed your hair from your face, using his right to unzip is trousers. You shook, knowing he was getting a large amount of pleasure, forcing you to do this, telling by the huge bulge in his pants. You forced your eyes elsewhere and came to see Alex a distance away, being held by Loki's followers, forced to watch what was going to happen. You where drawn at once back to Loki. 

"Submit to me, pet.." Loki hissed out, tugging out his manhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHH. SNAP.  
> I didn't even plan that it would happen this way but IT DID. Oh dang. I'm so dirty. And awesome.  
> But anyway- What will it be? 
> 
> Submit to Loki?  
> Or fight & be forced? 
> 
> If you pick Submit, Skip to chapter 10!  
> If you pick fight, Skip to chapter 11!


	8. Welcome to Paradise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO you picked you wanna sleep in your own room till morning? Well that's JUST lovely. Where will it go..where will it lead..perhaps it will connect with another/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got time. I've got muse. I guess that means I have time to write until I wait another month. XD SO sorry about the waits!

You bowed your head to Loki, before speaking.   
"I think- My King- I rather sleep in my own bed tonight.." You watched Loki's expression, though he seemed quit amused with your answer. "Another evening then, pet." He said simply, holding out his arm to you, that you took. He began to walk, leading you to your room. You both exited the great hall, turning golden and silver walls as you walked. You could hear soft chatter coming from some of the rooms you passed, though you payed little attention to them. You had expected your king to be rather forceful and take you to his room anyhow; but then again- perhaps that was where the two of you where going and you didn't even know it. 

You both came to a large towering stairwell, that seemed to lead both up and down. Somehow, the great hall was on the 2nd floor of the palace, and you didn't even realize it till now. The stairwell seemed to lead up for miles, and seemed to go down just the same. "Your room is on the 4th level. Mine is on the 5th. The other floors that you think you see- are an illusion. To trick those dare sneak in or try to attack." Loki said simply, leading up up the marble staircase. The more you stared up, the more levels there seemed to be. You where fully sure they where there. Loki shook your arm, drawing your attention back to him. A smirk was across his face, as he leaded in slightly close to you. "The more you stare, the more delusional you've get. You've drive yourself so insane, that you'll lay here crippled and unresponsive on the floor." 

He lead you to side, where you both stepped off the staircase. You blinked your (eye color) eyes, coming back to your senses slowly before nodding. The god of Mischief chuckled, before leading you down the hall. Unlike the great Hall, or all the hallways you had passed before- the walls where not gold nor silver. The walls, where a pastel green, blue, white, pink, and orange color. Windows where here and there, and as the soon rose, it made the halls glitter far better than Gold or silver ever could, or would be able to. The king chuckled that the aw on your face, leading you farther down the hall, before stopping in the center where a bronze door handle stood. You would not have noticed it was a room at all, as the door looked just like the walls, or really- the door WAS the walls. The only thing that let you know it wasn't a wall, but an entrance to a room- was of course- the bronze door handle. Loki let go of your arm, and twisted it inwards. The wall seemed to sink in on itself to form a hole, big enough for both of you to enter at once. 

You entered first, and gasped.   
The room looked almost exact to the room you left behind; aside from the fact that it was now bigger and had a view of the ocean, a balcony, a skylight, and what seemed to be a personal bathroom big enough for 12 bathtubs. Just as well, your old twin sized bed, was now a queen and your old closet was now a walk in closet complete with more than enough, one of a kind clothing and shoes. Everything else however, such as some of the drawers and the mirror was the same. The room also had a heater, and a cooler- and of course- huge speakers for music. You almost couldn't contain your happiness. You turned to look at Loki with a smile, before bowing. "Thank you, my king! It's more than I could have ever dreamed of!" Loki smirked. 

"Hopefully your dreams will get bigger, if your pleased by this little."   
You didn't reply. Instead you ran over to the bed, and jumped straight on it, plopping down and busting into a fit of laughter. You cared if you where still in the one of a kind dress, or if your perfect hair was starting to get messy, or if your master was watching you right now. WHO CARED. The night was over anyway, and this is where you would be living from now on. You sat up on the bed, and saw Loki staring at you with the uppermost amusement and pleasure. Snapping his fingers, two glasses of sparkling water came to his hands. Walking over to you, he held one out that you happily took, and drained. The mischief fellow did the same, only slower- before nodding his head to you. 

"The servants will come to help you unpack once you awaken later. We will have lunch and tea afterwards."   
Loki headed for the door, before stopping, and turning to look back at you.   
"...Unless you require help, getting out of that dress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just LOVE cliff hangers?   
> Sometimes you don't know where is going to go.   
> I'll tell you what chapter to go to.. 
> 
> In the next month. ^^   
> Perhaps.


End file.
